


The way we love eachother

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy stuff. It´s dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way we love eachother

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid, but I love it!  
> Hope you enjoy it?  
> xo

"Put a little effort in it Gallagher?"

"Jesus Mick, I can't... my legs hurt and 'm gonna have a heart attack if I don't rest a bit."

"You're getting old on me? Am I gonna have to buy you those little blue pills now, grandpa?"

"Well easy for you to say, I'm the one doing all the fucking while you just laying there."

"So now you're saying I'm not good, you don't wanna fuck me no more?"

"No, it's just... it's our third time this morning and it's only what, seven? Even my stamina isn't  _that_ good."

"Well it could be our _last_   time if you don't move your asssss... fuck, right there."

"Right there? This good for you?"

"Shit... that's it, there... I'm close, fuck."

"Fuck Mickey... "

.......

"I'm gonna take a piss , better be ready for round four when I get back."

"fuck you... "

.......

"You ready to go again Gallagher? Fuck, did you fall asleep ? Okay, I guess fifteen minutes won't kill you."

 

***

 

"Ian did you eat all the cookies again?"

"No, there were at least five more in the jar."

"Well there ain't nothin' but a cookie dust.  Fuck man, I told you when you see the jar half empty, you buy some more."

"So I'll buy some more later. No big deal."

"Well i was gonna have some _now_."

"Well you can have some _later_ , after I buy it."

"But I don't want it later, I want it now."

"Jesus, all this over a box of cookies?"

"It's not just the cookies, you always leave the box empty. remember Maple Loops two days ago?"

"I bought new ones."

"Yeah, the next day, but I wanted it then."

"Fine , I'm going... I'll buy you three boxes now, grumpy."

"...wait, I'll go, you stay here and prepare to make it up to me."

"Asshole."

"Dickhead."

 

***

 

"Is there any salt in this? And what is this shit anyway?"

"It's tofu, and it's not suppose to be too salty."

"What happened to meat?"

"It's just like meat. Try it."

"I don't want to eat something _like_ meat. I wanna eat meat, like in chiken, stake?"

"But this is healthier for you."

"I don't care, I want a steak and some potatoes.. .and salad with that."

"Well there isn't any, I'll buy some tomorrow."

"Wait, didn't you go to the store today?"

"Yes, but I bought tofu, I eat it all the time, it's good, at least try it."

"I said no, Jesus you're such a pain in the ass."

"Well then the pain is all you're gonna get in your ass, cause my dick is off limits from now on."

"Shit, okay... I'll orded pizza or whatever, just calm down princess."

 

***

 

"Do we really have to be here? I wanna go home."

"Mick, they're you co-workers and this is your annual barbecue party, of course you have to be here."

"But I see them every day at work, I don't wanna spend my day off around them too."

"We can't go yet, we just got here fifteen minutes ago."

"I'm not comfortable."

"When are you _ever_ around people?"

"Don't you roll your eyes on me asshole, I said we're going out of town but noooo, stupid over here had to promise them we'll be here."

"I only did it because I think you need to make more friends, let's face it Mick, you've worked with these people for 5 years now and you still don't know their names corecctly."

"So? I'm not good with other people, you know that, can we go now?"

"For Christ sake, just... mingle or some shit."

"Mingle, what the fuck is mingle? Ay Gallagher! don't you fucking dare leaving me here alone... ay!... _fuck_."

......

"So Mick, made a lot of friends?"

"Where the fuck have you been? I was dying over here, listening to some fat bitch blabbing about her *to smart for his age* grandson."

"Her name is Myra and she works with you  over a year."

"Whatever, can we please go now?"

"Okay, we can go now Mick."

"Thank fuck."

                                                    *****************************************

"Come on Mick, you're falling behind."

"Can't. Breathe. Need. Water."

"Jesus, you couldn't  run  to save your life."

"Fuck you, you're a freak... who the fuck runs 8 miles so fucking early in the morning?"

"Well it's good for you body. Wouldn't hurt you to loose a pound or two."

"You calling me fat?"

"You're not fat."

"I _thought_ I heard wrong."

"Maybe a little chubby."

"Ay, say that again and I'll-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll rip my tounge out, bla bla bla... Don't worry, fat or not, I still love you."

"What the... did you just slap my ass? Really, Gallagher?"

"Whaaaat? I love your fat ass."

"Take that back, my ass ain't fat."

"Fat, fat, fat ass..."

"Fucker, just wai- , yo, wait up man!"

"Try to catch me, chubby."

"Oh, you're soooo going down for this."

"Yeah, if you catch me first, which you can't cause you're fat."

"Asswipe!"

"Can't hear youuuuu..."

"Shit, why do I put up with this? fat my ass, I'll show him fat... What the fuck you're looking at? Go back to sleep, fucking hobo... YO GALLAGHER, WAIT UP!"

 

***

 

"I still don't understand why I gotta do this."

"Jesus Mick, it's only a hair cut. And it's your sister's wedding, don't you want to look nice and clean?"

"And I'm not usually clean? Is that what you're saying?"

"Shut up, he's gonna hear you."

"Fuck him, he's a barber, he hears worse shit every day."

"Just relax, okay? let him do his job."

"I don't want him touching me."

"He's not a leper Mick, he's barber, and he's gentle, he won't cut you."

"I want you to do it."

"What?"

"Cut my hair. I want you to do it."

"Why? I'm not even... I don't know how to."

"I don't want another man touching me."

"For fuck's sake... would you rather a woman did it?"

"No, I'd rather you did it."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it... God you're such a pussy."

"Take that back."

"Or what?"

"...Nothing, let's go home."

 

***

 

"Ian did you iron my shirt?"

"Huh?"

"My shirt, i told you to iron it like, two days ago."

"What shirt?"

"The blue one... and quit staring at the TV when I'm talking to you."

"What? Oh the shirt...I forgot, sorry, you have time, do it yourself."

"I ain't ironing, I'm not a girl."

"Oh, and I am?"

"Well it's obvious you're the girl in our relationship."

"How am I a girl?"

"How are yo-, well let's see... hm... you cook, you clean, you cry at sappy movies, you do the laundry...want me to continue?"

"Well, mister i-am-tough-guy-that-likes-it-up-his-ass, if anyone's a girl it's you."

"I ain't the one watching fucking Masterchef, am I? and what's a grown ass man watching masterchef for anyway?"

"Um...Gordon Ramsay?"

"Who? That blonde fuck? Seriously Gallagher?"

"What? He reminds me of you, y'know... all tough and dangerous on the outside  but just a crybaby inside."

"So I'm not only a girl, I'm a crybaby now?"

"And I bet he can iron his own shirt...uuu he's sexy..."

"Move over bitch.."

"And your shirt?"

"I'll iron it later. so, Ramsay huh?"

 

***

 

"Hey, you're late. Traffic?"

"No, _someone_ forgot to put some gas in the car."

"Oh shit, you ran out of gas?"

"You're fucking right I ran out of gas..in the middle of the street.. fucking embarassing, everyone yelling, giving me the finger.."

"So what'd you do?"

"What did I do? Oh nothing, I just called the fucking tow service, and payed it with my last money! All because you forgot to put some gas in it. How dificult is that?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were good for at least another 10 miles."

"Well you thought wrong."

"You want dinner? Meatloaf..."

"Wha-? I don't wan-! Will you be serious while I'm yelling at you?"

"What's the point? You yell, I pout, we fuck ...it's like always. so, you wanna eat before we fuck or?"

"Nah, I'll get some later. Come here asshole..."

 

***

 

"Hey Mick,"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this pefect?"

"What?"

"This...us."

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"I can't sleep, not with all the stars shining so bright."

"So go back inside then."

"No, I mean, it's just the way it's supposed to be, y'know? You, me, this..."

"Don't go all gay on me now."

"Oh I think we're way past that already...but, when you think about it, all the shit we went through...it was worth it, right?"

"Yes it was fucking worth it. "

"Mick?"

"Mmmm?"

"I love you."

"yeah Gallagher, same here... same here."

"Good night , Mick."

"Night, Ian."

 

 

                 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me : http://one-toomany.tumblr.com/


End file.
